Annoying Bella
by Soey Sky
Summary: Bellas friendsfamily might not always do it on purpose, but annoying Bella is actually really easy! ...and funny...just a few short dialogs were dear Bella gets slightly annoyed. READ&REWIEW, PLEASE!
1. Love Shack

**A/N: I had 'Love Shack' stuck in my head for the last 2 days. It's awful! I have a research paper do next week, and I really can't concentrate with 'Love shack' floating through my head the whole time...So I figured, I could make some else deal with this. It just had to be Bella, she seems so easely annoyable to me...hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, its charakters, or anything the amazing Stephenie Meyer has created. It's all hers. Sucks for me, I guess...

**1. 'Love Shack'**

_(Bella comes to the Cullens house and finds Alice on the piano)_

_  
_Bella: Hey Alice, what's up?

Alice: Nothing, just playing piano.

Bella: Oh, I didn't know you can play the piano!

Alice: I can't!

Bella: But you just said you're playing piano!

Alice: Well, I am!

Bella: But you said you can't!

Alice: I'm still playing on it!

Bella: Fine. So what are you playing?

Alice: Nothing.

Bella: Huh??? Sorry, I really don't get it!

Alice: Well, I'm not playing anything. But I'm trying to play 'Love Shack'

Bella: On the piano??

Alice: Sure!

Bella: Why?

Alice: Why not?

Bella: Because 'Love shack' just isn't a piano song!

Alice: Why not?

Bella: Because!

Alice: Why?

Bella: Because it just isn't!

Alice: Why?

Bella: Gosh, quit already! It. Is. Not. a. Piano. Song! Okay?

Alice: Is too!

Bella: ALICE!!!

Alice: Well, let's just listen to it then!

Bella: Oh god...What for?

Alice: So you can hear it and imagine it to be a piano song, and then I'll play it on the piano.

Bella (moans) : Let's get it over with...

_  
(30 minutes of 'Love Shack' listening are passing)_

Bella: I'm NOT going to listen to it again, Alice! I've heard it a dozend times! It is NOT a piano song! Period!

Alice: I think we should get Edward into this! He'll show you.

_  
(Edward enters)_

Edward: You called?

Alice: Sure did! Could you please be so kind and play 'Love Shack' on the piano for Bella?

Bella: Please, don't make me listen to it again!

Alice: Calm down, it's gonna be great!

_  
(Edward starts playing. It is love shack, but it sounds completely different.)_

Alice: Oh Gosh, Edward, quit, 'love shack' is _so_ not a piano song!

Bella: Told you!

Alice: yeah, whatever. Let's try play it on a clarinet, then.

Bella: No, thanks, I'm out off this. Let's go, Edward.

_  
(Edward and Bella go up to his room. They sit on the couch quietly for a few minutes, until..)_

Bella: Edward, would you _please_ stop humming love shack?

Edward: Sorry, my love, couldn't help myself. It's a great song, don't you think?

Bella: No! I think it's annoying.

Edward: Oh...

_  
(Clarinet music is coming up from downstairs)_

Edward: It really is not a clarinet song, either. She should try playing it on the guitar.

Bella: No, she should just quit!

Edward: Sure...that's what I meant!

Bella: yeah, right!

_  
(knock on the door, Jasper enters)_

Jasper: What's going on here? Bella, you feel annoyed, what's up?

Edward: She's tired of hearing Love shack.

Jasper: Uh, I love that song, it's great.

Bella: Is not!

Edward: Alice is playing it downstairs on a clarinet. I think guitar might be better.

Jasper: Wanna go tell her?

Bella: NO!, Edward: Yes!

Bella: Well, that's it, I'm leaving! You go ahead and play 'love Shack' all afternoon.

Edward: Oh, love, are you sure?

Bella: Yeah!

Edward: Okay! Let's go Jasper!

_  
(they leave the room and go downstairs.Bella stayes on the couch and stares at the door in disbelieve. Suddenly 'love shack' starts playing downstairs, with guitars this time)_

Bella: alright, that's it, leaving.

_  
(she leaves the house, still hearing the music. In her truck she turns on the radio, trying to block 'love shack' out. She listens for a few minutes until suddenly)_

Radio guy: And now a really old song: 'Love shack' from the B-52s!"

Bella: No way!

_  
(turns off radio.)_

Bellas thoughts:_ This is awful! I hate love shack...If you see a faded sign by the side of the road...Looooooove shaaaack...love shack, baaaa-byyyyyy..._

Bella: NOOOOOO!!!!!!

_  
(back at the Cullens)_

Alice: Ooooooooh, Edward, guess what!

Edward: What!?

Alice: Bella is going nuts!

Edward: Why???

Alice: 'coz she got 'Love shake' stuck in her head

Edward: hmpf...that's too bad...

_  
(cullens continue playing)_

**A/N: hope y'all like it! Please rewiew! More chapters are about to come!**


	2. A New Car

A/N: Hey y'all!!! I got a new chapter coming, it's really short, actually, but I like it... thanks to everyone who read my 1st chap, and thx so much for the review!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own twilight and it's characters, or basically anything Stephenie Meyer has created. If I get reborn, I'd like to be Stefenie Meyer, please, because she's definitly the coolest person EVER!!!

Okay! Hope you enjoy!!

2. A New Car

(At the cullens. Bella enters Edwards room, holding up some car magazines)

Edward: Hey, love, how are you?

Bella: Great! Here, I brought you your magazines, you forgot them at my house.

Edward: Thanks...you didn't look at them by any chance, did you?

Bella: No!? Why would I?

Edward (shrugs innocently): Just wondering...

Bella: Uh huh...

Edward: Because when you had them over there you might as well just have looked at them...

Bella: I don't really care about car magazines...

Edward: Well, maybe there would have been a car in there you like...

Bella: I already _own_ a car I like!

Edward: Yeah, I know!

Bella: So, why would I wanna look at any other cars?

Edward: Just for fun?

Bella: Yeah, right!

Edward: Like, in that thick magazine on top, on page 27, there is a pretty BMW you might like.

Bella: I don't want a BMW!

Edward: How about a Ford then?

Bella: I don't want a Ford, either!

Edward: Ford has some cool trucks, if you wanna stick to those!

Bella: I wanna stick to my old truck!

Edward: No one says you have to sell it! You could donate it to a museum of antique vehicles!

Bella: Stop insulting my truck! I'll keep it!

Edward: Sure, if that's want you want...I'll build a garage for it, so you can park the _new_ truck in the driveway, alright?

Bella: NOOO!!! I. Don't. Want. A. New. Truck! Get it?

Edward: Sure, got it. Maybe a convertible, then.

Bella: EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!

_  
(Knock on the door. Jasper enters)  
_

Jasper: Hey Bella! Gosh, here you go being annoyed again!

Bella: I'm not annoyed! I'm angry and frustrated!

Jasper: Yeah, that, too. But still way more annoyed. What is it?

Bella: Edward's trying to get me a new car, _again_!

Jasper (to Edward): Oh, cool! Got anything good in mind?

Edward: Yeah, I thought of-

Bella: You all are awful. I'm leaving.

Jasper: Now you definitely feel annoyed.

Bella: Gosh, stop telling me how I feel!

Jasper: Sure...

_  
(Knock on the door. Alice enters)  
_

Alice: Hey Bella! Are you leaving?

Bella: Yes! Those boys are so freaking annoying! _(glares at Edward and Jasper)_

Alice: Tell me about it! Hey, listen, I just had a vision, that on your way home your truck is going to break down. You know, I really think it's about time for you to get a new car.

Bella: On. My. God. Someone please knock me out, I can't take this anymore...

Jasper: Now you feel desperate...

Bella: I hate everything...

_(stomps out the room and slams the door)  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Gosh, that really was a short chapter...Well, hope y'all liked it anyway!! The Culens really are obsessed with cars, and I love it how Edward always tries to talk Bella into getting a new car! xD PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	3. Special Stuff

**A/N: Thx for the reviews!!!! Got my next chapter, I hope y'all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and its characters and stuff, it all belongs Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Special Stuff**

( Bella just walked into the Cullens house and finds Emmett in the living room lifting the couch)

Bella: Hey Emmett! What are you doing?

Emmett: Oh, Hey Bella, what's up?

Bella: Nothing, what's up with you?

Emmett: Oh, what a coincidence you ask...you know, I'm actually looking for something...

Bella: I figured...so what are you looking for?

Emmett: A pen!

Bella: A pen?

Emmett: A pen!

Bella: Well, then just go grab a pen somewhere! This house is full of pens!

Emmett: Yeah, but I'm not looking for _just_ a pen, I'm looking for a _special_ pen!

Bella: A special pen?

Emmett: A special pen!

Bella: Gosh, stop that already!

Emmett: Fine! So have you seen my pen?

Bella: Emmett, that's just stupid. Why don't you just take a different one?

Emmett: Because I want _that_ pen!

Bella: Why?

Emmett: Coz it's like the most awesome freaking coolest pen ever!!! Now help me find it!

Bella: Ooooh-kay...what's it look like?

Emmett: Well, it's like pink and really, really sparkly and has all those lil hearts on it.

Bella: ...You _do_ realize that's kinda girlie, don't you?

Emmett: Yeah right, you're just trying to make it sound bad to me and talk me out of it.

Bella: And why would I do that?

Emmett: Well, 'coz you're trying to hide something!

Bella: Like what?

Emmett: Like the fact that it was you who stole my most awesome freakin coolest pen and you wanna keep for yourself, that's what you hide!

Bella: Oh, Come on, Emmett!

Emmett: Admit it, Bella, You. Stole. My. Pen!!!!!

Bella: No, I didn't

Emmett: Yes, you did!

Bella: Did not!

Emmett: Did too!

Bella: Did not!

Emmett: Yeah, you did, now give it back!

Bella: I did not steal your freakin pen! Just take a different one!

Emmett: Forget it! I won't give up this easily! I LOVE that pen! Its ink has the prettiest blue ever and it throws rainbows when I write with it and stuff!

Bella:You should have taken care of it, then.

Emmett: I did! But some evil, twisted, sneaky human stole it away from right under my nose!

Bella: Yeah, just hit on that still-being-human-spot again.

Emmett: Was that a confession?

Bella: What? No!

Emmett: Ha! I knew it! You are one evil human girl, Bella! Where did you hide it?

Bella: Emmett! You want me to spell it out for you? I d-o-n-t h-a-v-e y-o-r s-t-u-p-i-d p-e-n!

Emmett: You missed the _u_ in _your_...

Bella: Oh god...

Emmett: Yeah, you can talk to him later, now you tell me were my pen is.

(Rosalie enters)

Rosalie: Hey, Jasper sends me to find out, why Bella is feeling all annoyed again, he can even feel it up in his room, and feeling annoyed kinda annoys him.

Bella: Thank god, Rosalie, help me!

Emmett: No! Help me! Evil Bella here stole my pen!

Bella: Bullcrap, I did not! I have never even seen that stupid pen!

Rosalie: What pen are you talking about, anyway!

Emmett: My most awesome freaki-

Bella: Some pink and sparkling pen!

Rosalie: Oh, you don't mean this one, do you?

(pulls out described pen)

Emmett: Oh, you stole it _back_ from Bella? Good job, Rose!

Rosalie: No actually, I didn't...

Emmett: Wait..._you_ stole my pen, then?

Rosalie: No! I just found it in your box of Superhero action figures!

Emmett: Oh yeah, that's where I put it...

Bella: My head hurts...

Rosalie: Well, and actually, Emmett, it's not your pen...

Emmett: What??

Rosalie: Yeah, you borrowed it from me about half a year ago and never gave it back!

Emmett: Oooops...

Bella: That's an understatement...But you just had to go all crazy and blame me for a crime I haven't committed!

Emmett: But it _could have_ been you, you seem like that kind of person..

Bella: Why thank you Emmett...

Emmett: So, Rose, where did you put that box of action figures? I haven't played with those in for_ever_!

Rosalie: They are right under the bed...

(Emmett runs of to get the box, returns a few seconds later and opens the box)

Emmett: Oh my god, those are awesome! Wait...where is the Superman with the green cape?

Bella: Superman doesn't have a green cape!

Emmett: Well, this one does, it's special!

Bella: A special Superman?

Emmett: A special Superman!

Bella: Gosh, I'm having a déja-vu...

Emmett: Where is the freaking awesome Superman? Alright, who took it?

Bella: Oh please, Emmett, don't start that again!

Emmett: Oh, so you are getting defensive, does that mean you took it?

Bella: No!!!

Emmett: Yeah, you did! Admit it already!

Bella: Okay, that's it, I'm leaving now.

Emmett: Not before you returned my Superman!

Bella (ignores him): See ya, Rose!

Rosalie: Bye, Bella!

( Bella takes of, Emmett follows her and Rosalie about laughs her head of.)

* * *

**A/N: I got that idea from my mom, coz apparently I took one of her pens and it's like her favorite pen and she keeps going on about it and I just can't find that stupid pen. I mean, sure, she could take one of those 50 other pens she got there, but it _has_ to be that one... rolls eyes...I still love her **

**well, hope you like the chap! Please review!!!!**


End file.
